


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by matchamatches



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Musical Instruments, Other, Piano, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, neutral gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamatches/pseuds/matchamatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day leads to a pleasant encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Somewhere Else

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. There was a light drizzle raining down, creating a beautiful melody against your windows and balcony, the perfect song to read to.

Relishing in the calm for a couple of hours, you relaxed before heard a knock at the door. A jump in surprise, then you cautiously slipped a bookmark in the crease between your pages--but not dog-earing, you're not a monster.

You weren't expecting anyone today, so you opened the door.

There was a monster. Well, not just any monster, your favorite flaming man. He looked dimmer and was smoking from where he was exposed. "Grillby!" You rasped, voice rusty for lack of use for a day or two. You ushered him in and on the couch as you grabbed a lump of firewood for him to snack on. Inhale? You didn't really understand but he seemed to like it.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and absorbed the wood into his face.

You sat next to him with a cup of tea for you and a cup of oil for him. He nodded at you in gratitude. "How'd you find my apartment, Grillby?"

Grillby's been a great friend for years, but you don't remember ever telling him your address. You watched as he finished drinking the oil, turning a bit blue as he said a short, "You told me... For emergencies." 

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room as you tried to remember when. Grillby took that time to discreetly look around.

It was a clean, charming place with large bookshelves and plants on nearly every available surface. The green against white was very different from what he was used to. He looked behind him and saw a very large piano with more plants, and even vines trailing down it from more overgrown ferns.

You noticed his questioning look, "I play piano, sort of." You walked over to it and flipped up the cover, taking a seat delicately as you played a short tune for warm up. Then, you started a low thrum, followed by a simple string of notes. Another thrum, and eventually you were playing a full song.

Grillby seemed to relax at the sound, leaning into the couch. 

Thus, you spent the rest of your evening playing out songs for him before you had both fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so if it wasn't obvious by the title, the reader was playing its raining somewhere else  
> apologies for my potential mistakes and shortness and uneditness  
> you could think of this as romantic or platonic but it really doesn't matter tbh


End file.
